Various conveying apparatuses configured to convey substrates are conventionally known. One example of such conveying apparatuses is a robot configured to store the substrates in a rack (a cassette, or the like) and take out the substrates stored in the rack as disclosed in PTL 1. The robot described in PTL 1 includes a robot arm. The robot arm includes three links, and these three links are coupled to one another so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis line extending in a vertical direction. An end effector is attached to a tip end portion of the robot arm. The end effector is configured such that the substrate can be mounted on a tip end side portion thereof, and a tip end portion thereof is rotatable about a horizontal axis line extending in a horizontal direction.
The robot configured as above causes the end effector to move while causing three links to rotate. Thus, the robot inserts the substrate, mounted on the end effector, in the rack and takes out the substrate from the rack. In addition, the robot can cause the tip end portion of the end effector to rotate about the horizontal axis line to stand or lay the substrate mounted on the end effector. Therefore, the robot can insert the end effector in the rack from various directions. Regardless of the position of the rack, the robot can insert the substrate in the rack and take out the substrate from the rack.